Ezim
Ezim was a Cu-Matoran from the Isle of Irp-Ţuat Nui. Biography Irp-Ţuat Nui At some point, Ezim left Irp-Ţuat Nui for unknown reasons, and ended up on the Tren Krom Peninsula. While he was there he took control of a village, effectively gaining leadership through his torture abilities, torturing only a single Matoran to get his point across that he was to be the leader. He created a band of murderers and thieves, running wild across his region of the peninsula. At some point he caught wind of the Meiu and their mission, and requested supplies and tools to be brought to his people, hoping that the Meiu would arm the Matoran. When three agents of the Meiu arrived, he captured them all, taking them as his hostages for months. He tortured one of them to death over the entire time, and allowed the other two to receive lesser torture, keeping them frightened, but alive until he could have his fun with them. He tried to use the torture to force them to make him more tools and weapons, but they were unable to do so. Eventually the two prisoners escaped. One of them had a serious cut in his arm, and was unable to escape when they both leapt into the Silver Sea. This Matoran drowned, while the Le-Matoran, Recht, escaped. Ezim left his village in outrage, and spent years traveling before he started a killing spree, murdering Meiu agents wherever he found them, torturing them before brutally killing them by cutting their brains out of their heads. ''Double: Crime and the City One night when Ezim was on Doppel Nui, hunting down Recht, he ran into the Le-Matoran, frightening him. The two spoke briefly, and he allowed Recht to live. Recht, visibly shaken, went on with his night, knowing Ezim would come for him, and knowing Ezim's penchant for torture, he knew he wasn't safe. That night, as well as previous nights, Ezim had spent his time in the forest with a fire and an awaiting raft for his travels. When Recht came to him the next day, he told Recht that he had to be off, to continue the hunt elsewhere, but he would be back for his prized target, the one who escaped him alive. He said he would compare the screams in his head to Recht's screams when it was time to torture him once more. Recht tried to stop Ezim's departure, only succeeding for a few moments, and then questioned him. Ezim humored him and listened, receiving a question asking if he had seen the sunrise that morning. Ezim smiled at the question and what it meant, that it sounded as though Recht were losing his senses, trying to buy time for the arrival of the Doppel Nui Guard. He told Recht that he had indeed seen the sunrise that morning, and that it had been beautiful. With no remorse, Recht pulled his hidden Elemental Handgun and fired the single shot into Ezim's head, killing the Cu-Matoran in a very brutal fashion. Abilities & Traits Ezim was a sadistic, manipulative monster. He enjoyed torture, almost feeding on the screams of his victims, comparing new screams to screams he had kept inside of his head. He craved power, thus took control of a village and tried to force the Meiu to supply him, which failed. Tools Ezim was proficient in combat, able to take down multiple Matoran with ease without ever receiving a hit from one of them, utilizing a knife with deadly prowess, as a result of his torture methods. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. Appearances *Double: Crime and the City'' Category:Matoran Category:Cu-Matoran Category:Koji